tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Yeager
Yeager ist ein Antagonist aus Tales of Vesperia. Persönlichkeit Yeager ist vorrangig auf den eigenen Profit bedacht, um genug Geld für das Waisenhaus in Capua Torim zusammenzusammeln, das ohne ihn seinem Ende nah ist. Er arbeitet unter Alexeis Befehl, ist aber kein kaiserlicher Ritter. Den Helden ist Yeager nie aus Hass oder Abscheu feindlich gesinnt, sondern rein aus geschäftlichen Dingen. Stattdessen bemüht er sich des Öfteren darum, ihnen hilfreich zur Seite zu stehen, ohne dabei die Aufmerksamkeit von anderen zu erregen. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Yeager hatte zehn Jahre vor Tales of Vesperia im Großen Krieg auf der Seite der Menschen gegen die Entelexeia gekämpft. Er hatte eine romantische Beziehung mit Casey, einer Bogenschützin der kaiserlichen Ritter. Casey war eine Freundin von Raven, der wiederum romantische Gefühle für sie angedeutet hatte. Raven und Yeager kannten einander vermutlich nicht. Alle drei verloren ihr Leben im Großen Krieg. Während Casey tot blieb, waren Yeager und Raven für ein Experiment von Alexei auserwählt worden: Er ließ ihr Herz durch ein Blastia ersetzen. Das Blastia, das von der Lebensenergie seines Trägers betrieben wird und nicht von Aer, brachte sie ins Leben zurück. Fortan standen sie jedoch unter dem Befehl von Alexei, der ihr Herz-Blastia jederzeit wieder ausschalten lassen kann, um sie zu töten. Während Raven als Schwann Oltorain direkt unter Alexeis Befehl agiert, besitzt Yeager kein Alter-Ego unter den kaiserlichen Rittern. Stattdessen steht er Alexei mit seinen Gilden zur Verfügung, der Klaue des Leviathan und der Ruinenpforte. Da Gildenmitglieder nur in einer Gilde gleichzeitig sein können, besitzt Yeager ein zweites Pseudonym namens "Regaey", unter dem er die Ruinenpforte anführt. Die Ruinenpforte bergt die Blastia und arbeitet auch für das Kaiserreich im engen Bündnis mit den Forschern aus Aspio. Als Yeager ist er der Anführer der Klaue des Leviathan und hat seinen Wohnsitz im Gutshaus der Verruchten, wo auch seine Rotaugen genannten Untergebenen unterkommen. Yeager benötigt beide Gilden, um finanzielle Unterstützung für das Waisenhaus in Capua Torim bieten zu können, das ohne ihn verloren wäre. In diesem lebten Gauche und Droite, die im Großen Krieg ihre Familie verloren hatten. Aus Dankbarkeit heraus schlossen sie sich Yeager an und wurden Mitglieder der Klaue des Leviathan. Yeager gibt auf die beiden acht und ist daher häufig in ihrer Begleitung anzutreffen. Er verwickelt sie jedoch nicht in die Geschäfte seiner Gilden, weshalb die meisten Rotaugen Gauche und Droite nicht kennen. Tales of Vesperia Die Helden kehren gerade nach Heliord zurück, nachdem Dahngrest durch Phaeroh angegriffen worden war. Sie wollen den Gerüchten nachgehen, dass in Heliord Menschen verschwinden, nachdem sie erfahren haben, dass Teagle ins Arbeitslager gebracht wurde und seither nicht mehr aufgetaucht war. Ehe sie selbst ins Arbeitslager kommen, bemerken sie Cumore in Begleitung von Yeager. Dieser fragt Cumore soeben, ob er nicht zu den Sanden von Kogorh zurückkehren sollte, worauf Cumore abweisend reagiert und behauptet, dass er Alexeis Befehlen nicht nachkommen muss, da er so viele Waffen und Geld besitzt, dass ohnehin bald alles ihm gehören wird. Yeager meint daraufhin, dass er hofft, dass Cumore die Arbeit der Klaue des Leviathan zu schätzen weiß, weshalb Cumore ihm versichert, dass Yeager seinen Lohn erhalten wird. Yeager ist überzeugt von den Waffen, die die Klaue des Leviathan verkauft, und behauptet, dass Cumore mit ihnen die Union problemlos vernichten kann. Er erfährt dann von Cumore, dass dieser sich höhere Ziele als die Union gesetzt hat, sodass Yeager ihn warnt, dass man Don Whitehorse nicht ignorieren sollte. Cumore bemerkt, dass Yeager den Mann offenbar respektiert, was Yeager bestätigt, aber dass die Klaue des Leviathan dennoch ihrer Aufgabe nachgehen wird, was Cumore sehr zu schätzen weiß. Cumore offenbart, dass er sich zum Ziel gesetzt hat, der nächste befehlsführende Kommandant zu werden und von Alexei den Auftrag bekommen hat, die Union zu beobachten, während er selbst Freundschaft mit ihr schließt. Yeager schaute daraufhin zu den Helden hinüber und beginnt zu lachen, was erscheint, als antwortete er auf Cumore, was aber an die Helden gerichtet war. Der Fahrstuhl, in dem Cumore und Yeager sich befanden, begibt sich daraufhin hinunter ins Arbeitslager. [[Datei:Yeager im Vorspann.png|thumb|left|300px|Yeager im Vorspann von Tales of Vesperia]] Die Helden folgen Yeager und Cumore und finden sie im hintersten Bereich des Arbeitslagers vor, wo Yeager gerade einige Rotaugen zu einem neuen Auftrag schickt. Als gerade Teagle in der Nähe zusammenbricht, greifen die Helden ein, und Cumore befiehlt Yeager, sie zu beseitigen, wodurch es zu einem Kampf zwischen Yeager in Begleitung einiger Rotaugen und den Helden kommt. Nachdem Yeager bezwungen wurde, gesteht er den Helden, dass sie äußerst stark sind. Yeager ruft daraufhin Gauche und Droite herbei, die Rauchbomben aktivieren, damit sie, Yeager und Cumore entkommen können, nachdem Flynn Scifo sich für eine Inspektion angekündigt hatte. Flynn verspricht den Helden, sich um das Arbeitslager zu kümmern, sodass diese Yeager und Cumore verfolgen können. Sie verlieren jedoch die Spur von ihnen. In Nordopolica begegnen die Helden Yeager in Gestalt von Regaey, als sie gerade nach einer Überfahrt von Capua Torim nach Nordopolica auf der Fiertia ankommen. Regaey begrüßt sie, da sie in Begleitung von Mary Kaufman sind. Diese ist begeistert von Regaey, da er stets persönlich mit dabei ist, um Ausgrabungen alter Ruinen zu überwachen. Raven stellt den anderen Regaey als Boss der Ruinenpforte vor, deren Name Rita Mordio bekannt vorkommt, da sie den Magiern von Aspio bei Ausgrabungen von Blastia helfen. Regaey entschuldigt sich kurz darauf, da Freunde ihn erwarten, und entfernt sich. Rita fragt Kaufman, ob die Ruinenpforte die Klaue des Leviathan mit Hoplon-Blastia versorgen könnte, die die Klaue des Leviathan verkauft, woraufhin Kaufman beteuert, dass die Ruinenpforte unschuldig ist, da sie dafür bekannt ist, aufrichtig, ernst und fleißig zu sein. Später helfen die Helden Regaey, der soeben einen Streit zwischen zwei Männern unterbinden wollte. Die Helden helfen ihm dabei, wofür er sich bedankt, und er bittet sie, zum Kolosseum zu kommen, weil er ein Anliegen für sie hat. Karol Capel meint, dass es ihrem Ruf als Gilde guttun, wenn sie sich bei der Ruinenpforte beliebt machen, und die anderen Helden wollen sich zumindest anhören, was er zu sagen hat, und würden es ablehnen, wenn er zu viel verlangt. Sie suchen Regaey daher im Kolosseum auf und er bittet sie darum, einem Komplott auf den Grund zu gehen: Er hatte gehört, dass der momentane Champion des Kolosseums in Nordopolica vorhat, sich aufzuschwingen und Belius zu stürzen, die geschätzte Regentin von Nordopolica und Anführerin der Palestralle. Yuri Lowell nimmt daraufhin an dem Kampf im Kolosseum teil, nur um Flynn Scifo zu begegnen, der der momentane Champion ist. Die beiden erkennen, dass sie hintergangen worden waren, und durch Zagi, einem Mitglied der Klaue des Leviathan, wird Chaos in der Arena gestiftet. Regaey nutzt dieses und entwendet die rote Kiste mit dem klaren Himmelskristall von den Helden und verschwindet. Die Helden eilen ihm hinterher, als die Ritter sich des Chaos in der Arena annehmen und es unterbinden. thumb|300px|Yeager in Gestalt von Regaey Die Helden folgen Regaey bis zum Schlund von Cados. Dieser ist eine Höhle, die durch die Berge der Mutter Cados führt, jedoch aufgrund des Monsters "Pteropus" als gefährlich gilt. Die Helden zögern daher, Regaeys Fährte weiter zu verfolgen, bis Repede ihn in einer kleinen Felsspalte zu Beginn der Höhle findet. Mithilfe dreier Rotaugen, die die Helden bekämpfen, kann Regaey entkommen. Nachdem sie sich ihrer Gegner entledigt haben, verfolgen sie Regaey weiterhin und finden ihn schließlich bei einem Aer Krene inmitten des Schlunds von Cados wieder. Da dieser mit einem Mal außer Kontrolle gerät und sich eine gefährliche Menge Aer anstaut, werden de Helden kurzzeitig von Regaey getrennt, der sich auf der anderen Seite des Aer Krene befindet. Indem der Khromadrache jedoch erscheint und die Aer frisst, wodurch der Aer Krene sich beruhigt, können die Helden weiter vordringen. Regaey kann unterdessen flüchten, da die Helden von der Aer noch erschöpft sind und Rita den Aer Krene untersucht, ob sie ihn ohne weiteres durchqueren können, was der Fall ist. Schließlich können die Helden Regaey am Ausgang zu den Sanden von Kogorh einholen, da er von einem Schwarm Fledermäusen angegriffen wird. Repede kann die Kiste mit dem Himmelskristall wieder in den Besitz der Helden bringen, woraufhin Regaey sich als Yeager offenbart. Er berichtet den Helden davon, dass Ragou tot im Fluss von Dahngrest aufgefunden wurde und behauptet spottend, dass er nicht so enden will wie er. Er ruft Gauche und Droite herbei, die ihm zur Flucht verhelfen. Durch eine List der Klaue des Leviathan war Harry mit den Jagdklingen auf der Suche nach einem Apatheia ins Kolosseum von Nordopolica eingedrungen. Die Situation hatte sich überschlagen und Belius war dabei ums Leben gekommen. Als Reaktion darauf sucht Don Whitehorse Yeager im Gutshaus der Verruchten auf, um seine persönliche Vendetta an ihm auszuüben. Die Helden folgen ihm und können den Kampf zwischen Yeager und dem Don verfolgen, der sie einmal quer durch das Haus führt. Wohlwissend, dass die Palestralle einen Krieg gegen die Union beginnen wird, wenn keine Wiedergutmachung für Belius' Tod stattfindet, wird der Don jedoch dazu gezwungen, Yeager laufen zu lassen, um nach Dahngrest zurückzukehren. Dort nimmt er sich selbst vor den Augen aller das Leben, um Belius' Tod wiedergutzumachen und eine Schlacht zwischen den Gilden zu verhindern. thumb|left|300px|Yeager offenbart sein Herz-Blastia Nur bald darauf erscheint Yeager gemeinsam mit Gauche und Droite vor den Helden. Yuri wirft Yeager vor, dass er die Saat des Krieges gesät hätte, doch Gauche macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass der versuchte Angriff auf die Palestralle durch die Gildenunion eine Entscheidung der Union selbst war, an der die Klaue des Leviathan lediglich mitgewirkt hat. Yuri ist wütend auf Yeager, der einen Kampf jedoch abweist, da er, Gauche und Droite noch in Trauer über den Tod des Don sind und die Welt mit ihm einen großen Mann verloren hat. Yuri verlangt zu wissen, ob die Klaue des Leviathan vorhatte, den Don aus dem Weg zu räumen und dann die Union zu übernehmen, aber Yeager versichert, dass das Geschäft ohne den Don zwar besser laufen wird, er auf persönlicher Ebene aber eine andere Beziehung zum Don hatte, wegen der er am heutigen Tage dort war. Er meint, dass er den Tod des Don ehrlich beklagt, und verabschiedet sich daraufhin mit Gauche und Droite von den Helden. Yeager erscheint erneut in Yormgen, wo er Alexei berichtet, dass für seinen Plan alles vorbereitet ist. Alexei befiehlt ihm daraufhin, die Helden zu beseitigen und entfernt sich, während Gauche und Droite verhindern, dass die Helden ihm folgen können. Anstatt sie zu bekämpfen, berichtet Yeager ihnen davon, dass Estellise Sidos Heurassein sich ebenfalls im Schrein von Baction befindet, zu dem Alexei nun aufbricht. Er zieht sich daraufhin mit Gauche und Droite zurück. Ein weiteres Mal tauchte Yeager, ebenfalls in Begleitung von Gauche und Droite, in der Herakles auf. Zagi, der einer seiner Untergebenen ist, hatte eine Reihe von kaiserlichen Rittern getötet und die Helden in einen Kampf verwickelt. Obwohl Yuri ihn mit einem einzelnen Schlag aus dem Fenster des Maschinenraums befördert hatte, war Zagi zurückgekehrt und hatte einen Aer-Schuss losgelassen, der die Steuerkonsole zerstörte und die Herakles wieder in Gang setzte und die Helden so schwer verletzte, dass sie sich nicht mehr wehren konnten. Gauche und Droite greifen Zagi, während er sich als Sieger glaubt, an, um ihn abzulenken, während Yeager einen einzelnen Schuss abfeuert, der Zagi erneut und endgültig aus dem Fenster befördert. Gauche und Droite heilen die Helden und Yeager berichtet ihnen davon, dass sich Estelle auf der Schwerttreppe in Schloss Zaphias befindet. Daraufhin entfernt er sich mit Gauche und Droite und lässt die Helden erneut ratlos stehen, da sie ihn und seine Motive nicht erfassen können. Zuletzt erwartet Yeager die Helden in einer Halle im immerwährenden Schrein von Zaude. Er verwickelt sie in einen Kampf, in dessen Verlauf er sein Herz-Blastia enthüllt, das die Helden bereits von Raven kennen. Yeager verteidigt sich gegen die Helden, unterliegt aber und ist schließlich dem Tod geweiht. Raven will Rache für den Don, woraufhin Rita ihn warnt, dass Yeager eventuell noch ein Ass im Ärmel hat. Das verneint Yeager erschöpft. Yeager behauptet auf Judiths Frage hin, dass er nicht weiß, ob Alexei ihm das mit dem Herz-Blastia angetan hat, aber er winkt es ab und meint, was vorbei ist, ist vorbei. Estelle will von ihm wissen, warum er alleine gekämpft hat, worauf er nicht antwortet. Er wünscht den Helden ein Lebewohl, das aber vermutlich auch an Gauche und Droite gerichtet war, die kurz darauf hinter den Helden erscheinen, schweigsam sind und sich dann entfernen. Kurzgefasst *Yeager führt sowohl die Klaue des Leviathan als auch die Ruinenpforte an. Da es niemandem erlaubt ist, in zwei Gilden gleichzeitig zu arbeiten, ist sein Pseudonym als Anführer der Ruinenpforte "Regaey". *Yeager nahm sich der Mädchen Gauche und Droite an, die in dem Waisenhaus in Capua Torim lebten. Da er dieses finanziell unterstützt, möchten die beiden ihm helfen. Er verwickelt sie aber nicht tief in die Geschäfte der Klaue des Leviathan, der sie angehören, sondern beschäftigt sie eher als persönliche Leibwächterinnen. *Yeager erscheint den Helden im Verlauf von Tales of Vesperia zwar häufig als Gegner, hilft ihnen aber auch häufiger. *Yeager verliert sein Leben schließlich im Kampf gegen die Helden in Zaude, nachdem er ihnen sein Herz-Blastia und den Grund dafür offenbarte, dass er Alexei ungefragt und ungewollt dient. Wissenswertes *Yeagers Behauptung, er könne sich nicht erinnern, ob Alexei ihm sein Herz-Blastia gegeben hatte, könnte in der Tat stimmen: Alexei erpresste Yeager nicht aufgrund der Herz-Blastias, sondern aufgrund des Waisenhauses, aus dem seine Schützlinge Gauche und Droite stammen und das er finanziell unterstützt. Alexei hatte herausgefunden, dass er für einen besseren Verdienst zwei Gilden gleichzeitig leitet, was verboten ist, und zudem die Klaue des Leviathan mit Blastia versorgte, die von der Ruinenpforte ausgegraben wurden, sodass er damit das Geschäft anheizen konnte. Für sein Schweigen diente Yeager Alexei. *Yeager leitet sich vom deutschen Wort "Jäger" ab. *Yeager spricht mit einem deutschen Akzent. Im Japanischen hingegen spricht er Englisch. *Sein Pseudonym als Anführer der Ruinenpforte, Regaey, ist Yeager, umgekehrt geschrieben. *In Fan-Kreisen wird Yeager häufig als Adoptivvater der Zwillinge Gauche und Droite bezeichnet. Ob Gauche und Droite tatsächlich Zwillinge oder überhaupt leiblich miteinander verwandt sind, ist nicht bekannt. In Tales of Vesperia wird aber durchaus angedeutet, dass Yeager die beiden adoptierte. Charakterliste en:Yeager Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Vesperia Kategorie:Widersacher aus Tales of Vesperia Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of Vesperia Kategorie:Yeager